A bunch of fluff
by Alex Luna Bennett of Distric 7
Summary: just all my random PJO fics from through the years
1. Chapter 1

An Apple A Day

Annabeth's POV

She'd been really busy lately; redesigning Camp half-Blood was a lot of work. She knew she'd been neglecting Percy, his puppy eyes each night when asking her to go for a walk on the beach told her that much. But he was busy too, being the top hero of the century makes a guy a little popular. Which made it really hard for the both of them to have any time together.

Annabeth knew that the older Aphrodite girls were zoning in on him. After all at twenty two years old he was even hotter than he had been at seventeen; in Hazels words he'd looked like a god, now it was even more so. Every time Annabeth turned around some new demibeauty was draping herself over him. For his part Percy did his best to not give them reason to flirt, but Aphrodite girls will be what they are.

So here they were at dinner, she was working, and he was talking. She didn't mean to be working right then, this was their anniversary after all. But she really had to finish this set of blueprints so that they could begin construction on a demigod Museum; completely her idea by the way. She was sitting there with her lap top working with the architect program completely oblivious to the world around her.

Although she wasn't oblivious to the growling of her stomach. She hadn't eaten much all day, she'd been too engrossed. She sighed as she felt the hunger pains increase, she half looked up and spotted Percy by the food and half smiled. "Hey Percy can you grab me something to eat? Just a little fruit?" She asked turning back to her work.

Percy was talking with Jason about something, they were planning out some Demigod games to help build friendships between the Romans and the Greeks. He didn't even look up or pause his conversation; he simply grabbed a shiny perfect apple and tossed it into the air to Annabeth. The second the apple left his hand the entire pavilion went silent. Annabeth caught it without looking and then turned to take a bite and paused.

"Percy to remember when I said throwing an apple at a girl in Greek tradition is considered a proposal?" She asked nervously looking over at him after looking at the apple for a moment longer. She was surprised to find him watching her with a huge smile.

"Yeah Wise girl I do. You want the ring that goes with it?" He asked coming to stand in front of her. She stared at him in shock, her mouth hanging open as she clutched the apple to her chest. Percy knelt down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a box. "Figured I'd better do it both ways, to bring together the two worlds we live in." He said taking one of her hands away from the apple, he kiss the top of it lightly and then held it with a smile.

"So Annbeth Chase, daughter of Athena, my Wise Girl….Will you marry me?" He asked giving her another winning smile. Annabeth couldn't believe this was happening, a smile slowly lifted her mouth and she slowly took a bite of the apple as she push her ring finger through the ring Percy was holding out to her. She tried to eat her bite of apple quickly but Percy was impatient and pulled her for a deep kiss.

He smirk as he pulled away, pulling her into his arms and wrapping her tightly with them. "I always like the taste of apple." He said nuzzling her ear before giving her another softer kiss. She buried her nose in his shirt as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. "I love you seaweed brain." She said tangling her fingers in his hair. "I love you too Wisegirl." He said softly and kissed the side of her jaw. Just then the pavilion broke into cheers. "Okay guys you know what to do!"

Clarissa and a group of Ares kids lifted them both up and carried them to the lake, and once more it was the best underwater kiss ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson

Because I Wanted To

There was a pain in my chest so deep I was certain I would never be able to get over it. Mrs. Jackson was distraught, but she had her husband to help her cope; plus come to find out she was pregnant. I mean there are people I know to help me, but they don't understand. When he was missing I had been over whelmed with sadness and depression, and that was when I knew he was still alive. But now he was gone for good and it took all I had just to open my eyes in the morning.

I hadn't stopped crying since it had happened, my eyes were so red they looked more like little blood balls. I hadn't eaten in days, and even though people thought I was asleep it was more or less me just hiding from the world. He was gone he was really gone and he wasn't coming back.

"Annabeth?" Asked a soft voice coming into the gloom that was my room. I'd been moved to the big house so Chiron could keep an eye on me, he was worried I'd do something stupid. I didn't respond to the voice, I didn't have any desire to see anyone that wasn't him. "Annabeth I know you're awake." The voice insisted.

It took a moment but I consentrated enough to recognize who it was, Piper, she never let me be. I rolled over in the bed and faced her as she pulled the window curtains open. "Gods it's stuffy in here. Come on Annabeth you can't stay in here for forever." She said as I covered my head and buried myself further in the covers. "Leave Piper." I whispered harshly.

I felt her sit down on the end of the bed, she flopped back next to me. "Talk." She said in a soft voice. She did this everyday almost. Somedays I'd think out loud and let her ear every thought that ran through my mind, other days I was so messed up I'd say one thing and they'd put me into a deep sleep.

"There's a Greek myth…" She snorted a little and in the back of my mind I thought about how that before that would have made me smile; but now there was nothing that could make that happen. "Humans were first made with two heads four legs and four arms, but they had the potential to be more powerful than the Titan's. So they split the humans in two, so they would be forced to spend the entirety of their lives searching for their other half. Searching for the person that completed them…."

A tear rolled down my cheek as I pushed my head out from under the blanket. "I am an incomplete person and will always be one now. I can't go through this life without my other half, I know that sound's corny and stupid; and trust me I thought I was the kind of person that would never say that, but I can't. It's not that without him I'm nothing, but that without him nothing seems important. And he isn't the one that gave purpose to everything, but with him I always had a purpose."

I was really crying now, she lightly rubbed my back; careful not the say anything. "I know I sound like one of those pathetic girls we always teased but…but in this case it's true. I can't ever love someone if it's not him. He may not have been my first love but he'll be my last because no one else, no one, can ever be my other half like he was….and he's gone."

She continued to sooth me, stroaking my hair and back. Eventually I fell into a fitful sleep, although since she stayed with me I did sleep a little bit and that was the first in a long time. When I woke up the next day someone else was in the room with me, someone who understood this loss a lot more than anyone else.

"Hey Annabeth." Nico said looking at me lying in the bed looking like death itself. "If you've come to try and tell me to move on just leave." I said in the same voice I used for everyone now. He shook his head and his long hair fell into his eyes. "No I've come to try and help you. I can't bring Percy back for good, but I've gotten permission to bring his spirit up for you to see."

I sat up and looked at him with wide eyes, suddenly feeling like he world might not be all bad. "Do it please. Please please Nico." I begged getting up. "Wait let me change." I said running around collecting some cloths. I heard him chuckle and looked over and glared. "What do you care what you're wearing?" He asked leaning back in his chair. I shrugged thoughtfully. "Because I don't care if hes alive or….dead…..I don't want to look like this with him here." I said a few tears springing to my eyes.

I ran to the bathroom and changed and came back and looked at him. Nico stood up and smiled. "I'll summon him and leave, you only have a little while so don't waste it. And after that Annabeth don't waste your life, he wouldn't be happy to see you like this. My dad's being extra generous and he'll be a corporeal entity, you can thank him later." I watched him go dumb founded, but shook my head and looked at the floor thoughtfully.

He was right, Percy would hate the thought of me wallowing like this. He would be heart broken to think that I was so messed up. I didn't notice as the temperature in the room changed, or the soft shuffling behind me. "Well Wisegirl I have to say I don't like the new decorations." My eyes widened and I turned to find my boyfriend standing there. I started crying as I threw myself into his arms.

There was no sea salt smell or warmth to him, he was just and reflection of Percy in life. His arms did go around me and he did kiss the top of my head, but it wasn't like it had been before; because he wasn't full y Percy. "Seaweedbrain.' I muttered pulling away and looking at him.

There were so many things I wanted to ask, so many things I wanted to say; but there was little to no time. "Why? Why did you do it?" I said with out even thinking. Ghost Percy flinched and gave me that sheepish smile I fell in love with. "Because I wanted to. I want to protect you, to give you a life free of monsters." He said gently. I looked at him angrily. "Who gave the godsdamn right to do that!? Who gave you the right to protect everyone and leave me all alone!? I love you! Do you know how hard it is to be without you!?" I was practically yelling at him, but he didn't flinch he just stood there watching me with these sad far off eyes.

"I gave me the right Annabeth, I told me that you were worth more than my life. So I surrendered it so that our dreams could live on." He said looking me right in the eyes. "And I do know how hard it is, because I'm without you too. I'll be waiting for you Annabeth, and I'll be with you always. Hades made a deal with me, anytime you want to talk to me just call out my name in your mind and I'll answer. But Annie you can't live this way, do what we dreamed of, I'll be waiting for you to die of old age." He said looking at sadly.

I could tell her was fading, he was going to leave me again. "Percy what am I supposed to do without you, you're my other half." I sobbed watching his nearly see through image disappear with a smile. "Make to Elysium where I'll be waiting for my other half. You're not incomplete you're just catching up…" With that he faded into nothingness and I was left standing in an empty room.

I felt the weight of the world settle down on me again, but this time it didn't feel like it was crushing me. _Percy?_ I called out in my mind nervously. **_Hey Wisegirl that was fast_**. I smiled and opened my eyes feeling the weight lift some. He might not physically be here, but I could at least talk to him any time I needed to; and that was something. _ Just make sure. I love you and I will make it to you, first time I promise. _I felt him laugh in my head and warmth spread through me. **_I know you will, and I'll be watching. Now go out and get started, ou have to live enough for the both of us now. Which means blue food, get going. _**I really did laugh as I pushed open the door. Piper was standing there and looked at me surprised.

"Annabeth are you okay? I heard you laugh and you're out of bed and…." She trailed off as I smiled. "Nico came by and Hades made my life somewhat better. But enough about that I have work to do, I have a boyfriend to catch up to and only one life time to do it in. I will make it to him Piper, he's waiting for me in Elysium and I won't let him get away again.

With that I walked past her. "Why are you doing this Annabeth? Why are you trying to hold on so tightly to him when so many other wonderful things could be waiting?" She asked not meanly but hesitantly. I turned to her and gave her a soft smile. "Because I want to." With that I marched out and started living again.

Fifteen years passed in a blur and I accomplished everthing Percy and I had ever wanted, and he was with me the whole the time. But then one stray arrow during a search and rescue mission and I was going to see him far sooner than I had thought I would. He was waiting for me at the gates his signature smirk looking at me. I smiled and walked up and threw myself into his arms; they were warm and I could smell the sea on him.

"About time Wisegirl." He said giving me a tight squeeze. I rolled my eyes and looked at him, then he leaned down and kissed me like he had that night in the lake. And it was basically the best Underworld kiss ever. And who knows maybe we'll try for reincarnation, could be fun trying to find one another again…

The end


	3. Chapter 3

Bye Bye Birdie

"What?" I asked a little surprised. Hazel and I were on the deck of the Argo II just talking. The world was safe again and Leo was once more annoying the crap out of me. But that was okay I guess because everyone was alive and safe. "Hazel what do you mean you don't want to go out any more?" I asked really calmly.

I thought I would be more upset if this happened, and I was sad but….not like I should have been. "Frank I'll always like you as a friend but, well I don't like you like you anymore. Does that make any sense at all?" She asked leaning her head on her hands on the deck. I kind of laughed, I would always like Hazel as a friend; we'd been through a lot together.

"Yeah it makes sense and I understand, I guess I'm just a little surprised. Was there something I did to make this happen?" I asked casually, which seemed to surprise her a lot. "Frank aren't you upset at all? Even a little bit? And no there was nothing you did or didn't do, I mean we're young and this was my first relationship. I mean I never thought it would be something to last for forever; I mean I guess it could have but….." She kept rambling and I laughed and littled and leaned down on the rail.

I'd gone through another change, I'd gotten taller and lost even more baby fat and stocked up a bunch more muscles. I now looked like some kind of a beefy football player, but I was still soft on the inside so outside didn't matter much. "Well I'm disappointed but not upset. And you're right we are young and this was my first relationship too soooooo. I guess we're no Percy and Annabeth huh?" I said with a light laugh.

Hazel laughed a little and nodded. "This is going a lot better than I thought it was going to. Frank is there something you want to tell me? Like how it is you're not really even fazed by what I'm saying? I mean I'm not upset about it because I like the idea of still being good friends, I'm just curious." Hazel said and looked at me with a smile. I looked thoughtful for a while before answering.

"Well I think it's because I kind of like someone else. I mean not that I didn't really care about you but…" I started to ramble and Hazel laughed and patted my arm comfortingly. "No need to say more Frank, well I could use a name!" She said playfully, she'd been spending way to much time with Piper. "You know the name of the new girl, that way I can tease you to no end about it." She said just as playfully.

I blushed a little at the thought of her teasing me, but she is one of my best friends. "Well you know I've been spending a lot of time with Reyna , you know Praetor stuff. And the more time I spend with her, you know working and getting to know her, the more I find I like her. Sorry." I said finally, but Hazel didn't seem upset, really she seemed amused.

"I should have known it was her. And I can't tease you about liking her because she's really awesome. I mean she's the best Praetor we've ever had and you and her make a great team. Frank…I'm really glad we can still be friends and that you're not upset." She said giving me a one armed hug.

I smiled and returned to hug. "Me too Hazel it would have really sucked if I'd lost my best friend." I said with a smile. She nodded and then turned to leave, waving and joining Piper in a little sword game. I stayed where I was over looking the clouds around us. "So you're a free man now Zang." I turned and there was Reyna coming over.

She stood next to me on the deck, my cheeks turned bright red. "Yeah I guess I am." I said softly not daring to look at her. "Well that's good because you know the old jinxes on Praetors." She said patting my shoulder with a laugh before walking away to talk to Annabeth. I watched her go uncertain if she was playing or being serious. Man girls were difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

Flashes

He tasted like everything good is this world. That's what she held onto as the darkness threatens to overwhelm her again. When people talked about great adventures and hero's they left out the worst parts;…..The nightmares.

When they had just been fighting monsters it had been easy to move on in life. When they had fought other Half-Bloods it had been hard, sometimes you could still see them. But now…..now it was impossible to sleep.

Your mind replayed every horrible thing like a record left on its own, playing in and endless loop. _You have Percy….just remember he's still with you Annabeth. Your together, together you can do and make it through anything. _

She reached out in the dark and grabbed his hand, he pulled her to him sliding his arm over her waist and tucking her against his chest. "I got you Annabeth, and you've got me. Sleep." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and snuggled in closer, sighing as the warmth of his body drove away the chill she had been feeling.

She took in a deep breath and smiled as the warm salty air smell that clung to him filled her nostrils. Slowly a peaceful slumber took her; in his arms she was safe, in his arms the monsters couldn't touch her. She woke the next morning and noticed at once that she wasn't snuggled against a warm body anymore.

She sat up quickly, throwing the blankets off of her, and looked around for Percy. She sighed as she spotted him standing out on a small balcony overlooking the ocean. She slipped out of bed and slid her arms around his waist, entwining her fingers with his in the balcony rail. She laid her head on his back and breathed in deeply, that warm salty smell permeated her being.

"Everything alright Percy?" She asked in a whisper pulling herself tight against him. He released her hands and spun around pulling her against his chest, tucking her head under his chin. "I am now, the sea always helps me. Well the sea and you; I didn't want to wake you so I thought I would watch the water." Annabeth nodded and snuggled closer to him, he tightened his arms around her.

"I know." She whispered quietly, a quaver sounding with each word. Percy gave her a squeeze and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye. "I've got you Wisegirl ,nothings getting to you now." He whispered and leaned down and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico's Out

I hadn't meant for it to slip out, I thought Nico and I thought Nico and I were alone. After that whole thing with cupid Nico and I became pretty good friends. We were chilling in the dining hall messing with each other, you know dude stuff. He called me a player for leading to girls on, and I called him wimp for not telling Percy he was in love with him, all in good humor of course.

And it would have been fine, if Percy and Annabeth hadn't walked in right as I said Nico was in love with him. I tried to laugh it off, but even Percy's not that dumb. Nico was pale, except for the splash of color on his cheeks. Percy seemed surprised and Annabeth…..well.

"Really?! Now I have to compete with Nico too! Percy for the love of the gods stop being so freaking wonderful!" She said half playful half serious. She smacked Percy shoulder and then walked over to Nico with her arms crossed and looked at Percy. "Tell him Nico tell him to ship up or get out. I mean come on he can't keep messing with us right." She said looking down with a smile.

Nico just sputtered a few times, then he turned to me incredulous. This is not what he thought would have happen if his secret had gotten out. I had thought there would be silence and then awkward things said between Annabeth and Nico but this…

Percy looked stunned, like he couldn't believe what was going on. "Well this is a 'dam' problem ." He said smiling. No one said anything, he looked around and then swore in Greek. "Where's Thalia and Grover when you need them. You guys don't get these 'dam' jokes." He mutter and then started laughing. Annabeth looked at him in shock and then joined him laughing as well. It took a while but Nico and I joined in as well.

Once we all calmed down We sat around the table and talked. Annabeth was sitting in Percy's lap, not sure why but I wasn't going to ask. "So Nico how long have you liked this seaweed for brain." Annabeth asked leaning back into Percy with a smug look. Nico chuckled. "I thought I was in love with him but…I grew out of it. Sorry Percy but I got over you much faster than Annabeth ever will." Everyone burst into laughter except Percy who took a minuet to be insulted first.

"Well if you don't like this lump of demigod meat anymore who do you like?" Annabeth asked pulling Precy's hand into hers. Nico blushed again and I was surprised, did he like someone new? "Nono no one." He muttered and stood up and walked out of the room. We all watched him go with a laugh. "That's our Nico keeps it till the end." I muttered with a dry chuckle. And that is how the entire ship learned that Nico once had a crush on Percy; Leo snooped with his intercom system Piper slapped him for it.


	6. Chapter 6

The Argo II was a big ship…but not big enough, at least that's but I was starting to believe. Or maybe that's because everywhere you turn there's a couple…speaking of Hades. "Seriously does no one at least go to their room to kiss!?" I asked spotting Jason and Piper kissing good night. I kept walking, I need to talk to Percy, I was going to tell him that I liked him back when we were younger. Maybe then he would stop bringing up how I use to act, that or he would get all awkward and stuff….my bets the last one. I came up to his door and knocked, but there was no answer. I pushed the door open but no one was in there.

"Alright two other places…stables and Annabeth's room….I hope it's not the latter one." I muttered closing the door and continued on my search. I could hear Coach Hedge up on deck; singing his very disturbing version of 'Gotta Catch Them all'. I shivered a little; Coach Hedge was a masochist to say the least. I stopped at Annabeth's door and lifted my hand hesitantly to knock. "Come on Nico just knock no biggie she won't eat you." I mumbled nervously.

I knocked loudly, but there was no answer. I peeked the door open and looked inside but no one was in here either. I quickly closed the door and walked to the last spot I figured I might find him in. I walked up to the stables and pushed the door open, not bothering to knock. Mistake number one, not knocking, mistake number two…forgetting that Annabeth and Percy were a very close couple

"NICO!" Annabeth yelled pulling herself out of Percy's lap. Yeah defiantly should have knocked, who would have known that Annabeth was the kind of girl to sit in her boyfriend's lap and literally appear to suck his face off. Percy for his part didn't seem at all put out by anything, in fact he was pulling Annabeth back to sitting. She didn't seem very happy about that but didn't fight it too hard. "Hey Nico anything you want…" I turned and around and left, gods I had the worst luck the in world. I just walked in on the most heated make out session the Argo II had ever seen. "Sometimes I wish I had just stayed in the Underworld." I muttered going to my room and closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Outcast Party Bro

Once upon a time there were two awesome dudes, their names were Nico and Leo. Unfortunately they had crappy friends that always made them feel like the third…fith….or seventh wheel. Yeah thanks guys you're all giant demigod JERKS! So Nico and I decied it was time to leave the wanna be's to themselves and go out for….PIZZA!

You know what they say when in Rome do as the Roman's do, of course Pizza's not really Roman so we had Pasta instead, I know really sucks. Nico and I couldn't take all the lovey dovey crap on the ship so we went out for the evening, leaving the couples to do their own things.

"Sooooo totally sucks being on a ship full of couples right?" I asked after we'd oder some food and were waiting. Nico kind of gave me the creeps at first, but he was growing on me; especially when he gave one of those elusive smiles. "Yeah they all suck sometimes, but guess given what some of them have gone through its understandable." He said looking out over the busy street. I nodded and then leaned on my elbos on the table and fiddled with the napkin holder. "Still they could at least get a room, you know not make out all over my lovely ship." I heard a laugh and looked up and was surprised to see him holding in the laughter. Holy gods he could really laugh!

"Well I'll be a missing gear you really can laugh!" I said laughing too. Nico looked shocked and then laughed a little more. "I use to not smile and laugh much but you know being back with friends again makes it a little easier. So tell me how you made the ship? Its pretty cool." He said and I looked smug. "Well he was originally a dragon for riding got busted and through a lot of pain and work I turned him into the boss ship we all know and love!" Nico chuckled again and I was starting to feel real at ease with him.

"Tell me something about you, Frank says you like Mythomagic cards. I have a few myself you know!" Nico looked nervous and then pulled a figurine and some cards from his pocket. "Yeah I've been collecting them for a while…my sister Bianca use to help me find them." He said the last part sadly and I just smile. "She sounds like a really cool sister. Sorry about her not being around anymore. I know how that feels I lost my mom too." I said and he looked up and gave a nod. "Yeah I think you me and Frank are the only ones that know what it's like to lose someone close." I nodded and our food arrived.

After we ate we went back to the ship and started up a little game of Mythomagic. That's how the others found us hours later yelling at each other about which card was a better fighting card! The others seemed shocked were getting along so well, but after hanging out with Nico for a while I realized, he's one fun guy. After that we spent a lot time hanging out having what we liked to call 'Outcast Parties!' And it rocked!


	8. Chapter 8

The room was still, People had even stopped breathing. This was it, a few more moves and everything would be over. Whether it would end in victory or defeat remained unknown; but she couldn't think about that right now. She needed to focus entirly, even the slightlest miscalculation could ruin everything she had accoplished so far. "You got this Annabeth!" Percy Whispered leaning to look over her shoulder. She bit her bottom lip in consentration, a bead of sweat trickling down her cheek.

Reyna didn't know what to do, she backed into a corner. If she moved to the right Nico could protect her, if she moved to the left her back was wide open. Two on two had seemed like good odds before, but now...Now she was starting to think she should have brought out more troops. "Come on Reyna You can do it!" Said Hazel glancing nervously around them, waiting for someone to comment on her siding with Reyna. Reyna knwe what she needed to do, the wise move was to retreat...but the enemy knew that. She was playing against as stratagist like her, she needed some plan; something to give her an edge. She looked over to Nico and he gave her a slight smile. She looked across the board and almost laughed out in glee, there was another move she could make; and Nico could save them if she did make it.

Piper was freaking out, Annabeth needed her and she was frozen. She wanted to prove herself to everyone, but right now she was failing. This was not something she could handle, I mean come on daughter of love not fighting. Shad had been good at first, setting up troops and defences that would be hard to break; but that hadn't been enough to stop their enemies. "Come on pipes you've got this, Follow Annie's lead and you can take the cake." Jason said kissing her cheek lightly. "Do not call me Annie ever again Grace. In Rome my mother isn't a goddess of stratgy but in Greece I'm the brains." She said chewing her lip as she consentrated. Piper looked back to their problem, she needed to make a move and soon. She looked over their plans once more and made the only move she thought wise. She order troops to pull back to renforce their lines.

It was a bad move on her part, anyone could see that. Rienforcing the lines was the worst move she could make. Reyna was watching the battle unfold nervously. Annabeth had become a good friend, but Reyna was her leader; even if she did follow Percy more. She couldn't fight with one without hurting the other, and she didn't want to be on either girls bad side. She'd seen them both fight when they were mad and she knew she would never live to see another day. "Come on Annabeth you can do it." She said making sure to cheer equaly for both girls. "Hazel i don't think we're alowed to cheer both sides." Frank said coming over to look at the battle feild skeptically. Hazel stuck he rtounge out at him playfully. "Well i am cause they are both my friends!" She said hotly

Hegde bolder his way into the room. "JACKSON YOU..." Whatever he was going to say died as he spotted all the kids gathered around the table at a board game. "Gorgons heads What are all of you doing?!" He yelled angrily looking over the board. "Currently i'm trying to force Annabeth into sacrificing Pipers troops to save her own. But she plans to far ahead for me to get in that close!" Said Reyna giving Annabeth an admiring smile. "Not bad yourself Reyna, I've been trying to wipe out your contengensy for six or seven moves now, but you'fe triple and quatrupled the rienforcements around the land pieces I need." Said Annbeth but admiringly and annoyed. Hegde bleeted angrily. "Look here you lazy Demigods, there is work to do I want to get back to my little kid so GET TO WORK!" he yelled picking up some of the colored risk pieced and popping them in his mouth.

"CAOCH!" Yelled Percy jumping up to hold Annabeth back and Nico grabbed Reyna's arms. "I go man you've just ruined their match and they look made RUN GOT MAN!" Percy yelled as Annabeth freed herself. Coach ran up deck all the while singing some out of tune battle song. Leo fell to the floor laughing, rolling around before getting ahold of himself. "Now that's what I call playing chase!" He said bursting into laughter again, his eyes beginning to water with mirth. No one laughed with him in fact they just watched him in question. he stopped and glared at them all slgihtly. "What? You guys just don't understand humor!" with that he walked out grumbling about humorless freinds.

Later that night they all gathered around a misty image of their camps and whatched them for sometime, each of them thinking about what they could have lost if Reyna and Nico hadn't made it in time. "I'm glad we were only oponets in a board game Chase. We would have both lost more campers than we could have lived with." Reyna said standing up and stretching before heading to bed. Slowly everyone followed suit unitl no one was left in the room. Coach Hedge popped his head out from his hiding spot and laughed, only to turn and face the angry faces of Reyna and Annabeth. "Coach we are going to teach you a lesson about ruining a game of strategie!" with that they began to move forward catching him and dragging him hicking and screaming from the room.

The next morning the others awoke to hear Hegde yelling as Annabeth and Reyna disected his martial arts movie, going on and on about how horrible they movements were. Revenge is a dish best served demigod style.


	9. Chapter 9

Take Me away

Leo checked the compass again… "Right on course." He muttered as he moved the wheel of his little motor boat. He'd made this boat specifically for this journey, it no other purpose but this one. Things were settling down now, the Romans and the Greeks were setting back down; and Leo had a promise to keep. "Almost there…I'm coming…." He kept muttering as he altered his course to match the compass. Another half hour and he could make it out in the distance. The only reason he could see it was because of the compass mounted to the front of the boats control panel. His heart jumped into his throat as he spotted it, this is what he had been waiting for. Anther half hour and he anchored the boat in the shallows and waded to shore. He inhaled deeply, the sweet smell of the island filled his nose and a slow soft smile touched his mouth. He stood there for a while, listening to the sounds of the waves beating against the shore. He could hear birds calling to one another in the distance, but he didn't see her yet. He waited for hours, standing, sitting, laying in the sand watching the path he knew she would come down. The sun was setting low when he finally heard the soft melodic sound of her humming. She was humming some slow sad tune that made him want to jump up from where he sat and run to her. But he waited, he had waited this long he could wait a few more minutes. Finally he caught sight of her, she strawberry blond hair bobbing through the thick bushes along the shore. He stood up and waited, she was almost to him now. Finally he could see all of her, she was standing unconcealed now on the beach, but she was looking at the berries on a bush, bending over to pick a few. Leo smiled and a sighed, Calypso froze and slowly rose and turned. When she spotted Leo her face went through various faces. Surprise, recognition, confusion, relief, and finally and over whelming joy. Leo smiled brighter and took one step forward. "I promised I'd come back for you….I'm back, and this time when I leave….your coming with me." He said slowly taking one more step towards her. She looked him over once before getting the biggest smile he had ever seen. "You're….you're really…really here." She whispered. Suddenly the basket she had been holding was on the ground and she was running to Leo. He caught her around the waist and spun her around as she kissed him. She tasted like he remembered, like he'd been dreaming about. "I really didn't miss you…." She trailed off giving him a deep kiss. Leo smirked and held her close. "Yeah I can tell by the way your smothering me with kisses." He murmured against her lips. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Are really taking me away?" She asked in a hopeful whisper. He nodded and touched her cheek. "I promised I was coming back, and that I was going to take you away." He said quietly. Calypso looked at him carefully "They all said they would come back and helped me too." She said uncertainly. Leo touched her cheek gently and lifted her chin up to look him in the eye. "I did come back, and I'm not going anywhere without you." He said and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed and leaned into him, her fingers tangling in his hair. "Then take me away from here Leo. Take me to where ever you're going, and never leave me again." She said putting her forehead against his. He nodded and turned around "You'd ride!" He said with a wink. She hopped on his back and wrapped her arms and legs around his waist "Giddy up Leo." She said kissing his cheek. He carried her to the boat and set her in the driver's seat. "Alright let's leave this place." Leo said happily as he turned the motor on. Calypso stood and wrapped her arms around his waist "Take me away." She whispered in his ear kissing his cheek. He revved the engine and the boat took off, leaving the island far behind them. No one knew what happen to the island, and no one really cared.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy and Annabeth parody

The Proposal

Percy:

Percy ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, his mom had given a haircut and it wasn't the best. Then again his hair hadn't been the same since…he shook his head pushing away the thoughts of Tartarus. Percy's once pitch black hair was peppered with gray and white now, which was the least of the problems Percy had brought back with him from Tartarus. Percy sat back in the sand and stared out at the ocean in concentration. Memories swirled in Percy's brain, dark memories of those awful months in the pits of the underworld. Percy shook his head and again and chuckled standing up. He quickly pulled his shirt off and walked to the water. His chest and back were scared, as were his arms. Long lines of inflamed white scar tissue mained his figure, there white color contrasting with the healthy bits of tan flesh. Percy plunged into the sea and let the water roll over him, allowing his body to become wet. He lay on the sea floor watching clouds float by over head, the cool water washing away the dark memories that always threatened to over whelm him. Once the sun was in the middle of the sky he came back to shore perfectly dry and threw his shirt on. He ruffled his hair again and smiled vaguely "Best get ready. Tonight's the night." He whispered excitedly. He dashed up to his cabin and grabbed a note he had written for Annabeth earlier that day. He jogged to her cabin and peered in, her book was in the window seat but she was gone. He slipped in and laid the note on her bed, noting the muffled sounds of a shower running in the bathroom. He paused a sad shadow crossing his face, cold water was the thing that washed the memories away. Slowly and with understanding he left the Athena cabin and went back to his for a warm shower and to get ready.

Annabeth:

Annabeth twirled a strand of her hair absent mindedly as she sat in a windowsill reading. The sun was warm on the thin jacket she wore, she wiped at the slight trickle of sweat running down her cheek. She absentmindedly plucked at her sleeve, wanting desperately to remove the hot sticky fabric from her body. _No_ the thought jarred her out of her book. Of its own violation her hand had reached for the zipper. She sighed, set the book down and moved out of the window seat. She moved across the room to her bunk, pulling the jacket on tighter. No she wouldn't take it off, not right now, right now she was pretending like tartarus didn't happen. Like she and Percy had never traveled through the deepest parts of….She shook her head. No she wouldn't think about that, a shower…..yeah a shower would cool her head. She grabbed a towel and her shower bag and walked quickly to the shower. She didn't bother with hot water, it would only make things worse, she turned the cold water on and smiled as the spray shot forward. She walked o the mirror and pulled back her hair, she lingered a minuet staring at it. The platinum blond was now streaked with white and gray. She touched a strand of stark white hair, her eyes glazing over as the dark of Tartarus returned. She shook her head and shrugged off the jacket. Her arms had circler scars running up them, like some sharp piece of round metal had cut her. As she stepped into the cold spray of water her skin puckered with goose bumps. Like Percy she had dozens of scars on her back, neck, and legs. She quickly scrubbed away all thoughts of Tartarus and the horrors from within the pit. After half an hour under the constant cold stream she stepped back into the main cabin feeling better. She no longer wore the jacket, there was no point her idea of being normal for one day were gone. She looked on her bunk and was surprised to see an envelope with her name written in thick familiar hand writing. She smiled radiantly as she picked it up, she couldn't help but sniff the envelope which had the faintest traces of sea water and sand. She laid down on her bunk and ripped it open with a flurry, a girlish giggle rising up in her throat. She quickly read the letter and gave a slight squeal of delight. Before Tartarus she never would have really done that sort of thing but now she took great pains to do the things she hadn't before. The things she never thought she'd get the chance to do. She jumped out her bed and rushed over to her closet. Pushing everything aside she pulled out a short burnt orange dress with a scoop neck line and quarter arm sleeves. She bounced around the room getting ready for a one year anniversary dinner.

Percy:

Percy brushed his wet hair lightly pushing it out of his eyes. He quickly finished buttoning his shirt and looked in the mirror, he hated his reflection now. He always knew he wasn't the best looking guy, but he had prided himself on his surfer appearance. Now with his hollow cheeks, scarred arms, and slightly duller eyes he gave off an air of unhappiness. He looked older and somehow it didn't make him look nicer. Tartarus had taken a lot from him and Annabeth, it might have even taken their lives if they hadn't had each other to lean on. Now they were home but they were haunted by figures most only saw in theirs deepest nightmares. Faceless beings crying out for his blood in the darkness, monsters so hideous his brain left them faceless out of sheer loss for words. Percy woke most every night from nightmares filled with monsters hidden in shadow that he couldn't stop. He shook his hair, water droplets flying off and hitting the empty bunks near him. He stood and ran his fingers through his now dry hair, making it flip charmingly in the front. He pulled on his dress shoes and grabbed his jacket, reaching in and pulling out a small velvet box. He popped it open with a click and smiled down at the ring sitting nestle inside. He closed the lid with snap and placed the box in his pocket. _Tonight's the night. _He thought joyously.

Annabeth:

She stood at Thaila's tree waiting patiently. She wore a black sweater over the dress and her hair hung in silky ringlets that cascaded down her shoulders. Then she saw him bobbing up the hill, his once black hair hanging in the same surfery carefree style it always stayed in. He was wearing a well tailored black suit with a light brown shirt, the top button open reviling a single pucker of white skin trailing beneath it. He beamed at her as he got to the top, taking her into his arms and kissing her. Then he held her out and smiled as he looked her up and down. "You look amazing Wise Girl." He whispered smiling at her. A blush crept to her cheeks as she looked him over "You too Seaweed Brain." She said wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. She felt his arm tighten around her, pouring comfort into her. This is what had saved her in the pit, his arms around her, his scent filling her nose. He pulled away and Annabeth almost whimpered but he smiled and took her hand and lead her down the hill. They climbed into a waiting car and were driven to a beautiful restaurant. High domed ceilings and crystal chandeliers, marbled floors and silk clothed tables. Annabeth looked around in wonder, Percy had never taken her to such a nice place. A coat checker took Percy's jacket and her sweater. A waiter came and escorted them to a table alongside a wide swept dance floor. Annabeth looked at Percy who was watching her with a hint of the old twinkle in his eye. As they had walked in heads had turned their way, two seemingly teenagers with peppered hair wasn't something you saw often. Also both she and Percy and deep scars on their hands, luckily the worst of the scaring was covered. They sat and talked as they waited for their food, sometimes sitting in complete silence; something a lot of people would find uncomfortable but they found easy. In the silence they would reach for each other's hand, as they so often had in Tartarus, and that small jesters spoke louder than any words. As the night began to end Percy ordered a desert and asked Annabeth for a dance. He was surprisingly good as he lead her across the dance floor. They quietly ate their desert, Annabeth not noticing Percy watching her. Finally it was time to leave but Percy grabbed her hand to make her stop, she turned back to him in surprise. He was looking at her nervously and then ran a hand through his shaggy hair with a nervous grin. "Annabeth I want to ask you something, it's kind of important. You know I love you, and that I can't be without you. After everything with the Romans I don't want to be without you again." Slowly he got down on one knee. Annabeth drew both her hands up and covered her mouth as she gasped. Percy pulled out a velvet box and opened it to show her a silver band with two diamonds set in the eye sockets of a silver owl face. "Annabeth will you…..I mean I'd love it if…."She threw herself onto him, her arms going around his neck as he fell to a sitting position on the floor. She pulled back and looked at him playfully. "About time Seaweed Brain." She said kissing him and slipping the ring on her finger. Percy laughed and then stood and helped her up. "Well Wise Girl you know me, I'm always a little late." He said giving her a winning smile. She stood on tippy toes and kissed him deeply, her arms going around his neck once more. His arms circled her waist and lifted her off her feet slightly. That night back in her bunk with everyone asleep when she got there she looked at the ring in the moonlight. A wistful smile played across her face as she whispered "Annabeth Jackson." The next day was filled with excitement as word spread of their engagement, by nightfall it was all anyone could speak of. That night at dinner Chiron stomped his hoof before anyone could leave. "I think we would all like the congratulate Percy and Annabeth on their future union. We applaud your many achievements and pray to the gods you will live happy long lives." Percy had moved to stand beside Annabeth and put his arm around her. "Thanks everyone." And with that the pavilion empty slowly. Annabeth turned to Percy and wrapped her arms around him, he did the same. "How about once the summer starts? Everyone will be here." He whispered to her. Annabeth nodded burring her face in his chest with a sigh. "As long as I'm marring you Percy I couldn't care when it is." She whispered. Together they stood still in the moonlight over head, alone in their own bubble of joy the terrors of their past held back by the hope of the future.


	11. Reyna 1

p class="MsoNormal"Reyna knew the feeling of being alone well. Look at what had happen with Jason, and more recently Percy. She hadn't really fallen for Percy, he was good looking and a nice guy; hard not to find yourself crushing on him. But Jason…she had loved him, or at least loved him as much as she knew how. They had talked about a future together, of leaving the legion and having a family. But then he reappeared with the other one. She was pretty, in a 'I'm trying to look like a mess but I'm really not' kind of way. Her hair was choppy, but it suited her. Beads and feathers had been strung through different locks, and they had fit her perfectly. And her skin was a tan with rich dark hair. Reyna understood why Jason would have looked at her, but he had betrayed her for Piper. Reyna knew she was pretty, but in a different way. Her hair was long and dark, always neatly kept in a braid so she was ready for anything. Her skin was lighter, but just as blemish free; except the scars that everyone seemed to have. She didn't dress up, most the time she was in a purple t-shirt with jeans and her armor. She was a Preator not a beauty queen. She was the leader of the Roman Legion, a fighting force that could rip through anyone or anything. She was proud of her post, proud of her looks, proud of the place she held in New Rome. But Reyna knew the feeling of being alone well. /p 


	12. Reyna 2

p class="MsoNormal"Reyna watched Jason with this…Piper girl. She was hurt, she'd never felt this way before. Everything she had thought possible, everything they had talked about; it was all suddenly ripped from her. Jason and she had made plans, talked about what they wanted for the future, but now he was going in a direction she could…..no WOULD never follow. From the moment he had stepped off the ship, from the moment Reyna had seen him with Piper, she had known he wasn't the same Jason. Her Jason had been a fighter, full of fire and power; ready to destroy anything that stood between him and victory. This Jason had a softer look in his eye, the same fire but it was tempered. There was a laughter in his eyes she had never seen, and a gentleness in him she had never experienced. She had wanted to be Jason's, she had cared for him. Sure when Percy had come along she had thought he was charming. He was funny, charming, and strong; everything a girl could want. Percy and Jason were as different from one another as water was different from fire. Jason had always stuck with the plan, never going against it. Percy played by his own rules. He might plan things out but, if something better could happen he'd go for that. Jason had been strict, but not cruel. He had been an excellent Preator in that he could be fun but was also dedicated. Percy, while just as good a Preator, was totally different. He was softer with his people, letting them play to their strengths and ignoring everything else. He encouraged his troops more than she thought prudent, but it worked wonders for him. Reyna had cared for Jason, still cared for HER Jason; she had liked Percy, but he had made it clear from day one that although he remember nothing of his past he remembered a blond girl was waiting for him. Reyna had respected that, she hadn't liked it! But she respected it. Then when she saw Annabeth, I mean she judo flipped Percy three seconds after embracing him, she had approved. But she hadn't liked the girl on Jason's arm, or the way they sat together now. Leaning in every now and then to whisper something. In fact she was angry to the point of wanting to beat Jason. How dare he make plans with her, make promise's with her, and then run off with the first girl that showed up. Reyna looked up as they started laughing, she watched before standing to leave. The other Romans around her understood, they laughed and celebrated Jason's return, but they also watched Reyna with concern. She nodded to them and gave them all a slight smile before walking out into the night. She wandered around New Rome looking at her home, at everything she had; trying desperately to not think about what she didn't. Eventually she found herself on the hill overlooking new Rome. This is where she belonged, who cared if Jason had moved on and Percy was as far from her reach as the gods. She had Camp Jupiter, her sister, and her job. What did she need a man for when she had the world at her fingertips. Why would she need a guy to hold her, to take her hand…..to make her feel loved. Reyna signed and shook her head, squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin. None! She had no need for a man before and she had no need for one now! She was the Preator of New Rome, a strong independent woman. "Use your love magic on someone else Venus! I'm taken, New Rome is my only love!" She said smiling like she owned the world. She slowly walked back down to her sleeping area. It wouldn't be easy letting Jason go, but she could, she was Reyna! She could do anything! /p 


	13. Chapter 13

Part 1

Things weren't looking good. They had made it all the way here, they had stopped the war between the camps….but they weren't winning against Gaia. They were fighting their hardest, and they were taking out enemies left and right, but there were to many to fight and not enough fighters. Percy and Annabeth were giving it their all, side by side, back to back they fought.

One hadn't been far from the other since their return from Tartarus. They still hadn't spoken much about what had happened down there, and everyone knew that they stayed in the same room now; but no one not even Coach Hedge would have tried to change that. They knew it was because of nightmares and memories, the first night back Annabeth had woken the whole ship scream about it burning and her flesh being on fire. Percy had pushed past everyone and wrapped her in his arms and calmed her down. "It's alright Wisegirl there's no more fire it can't hurt us now." He said over and over again till she stopped crying. The other weren't sure if he was saying it to her or to himself but they quietly left the two alone; knowing that there were something's they would never understand or be able to help with.

Now they were all fighting for not just their live but the lives of the world as well. "I will have your blood little demigods just you wait." Said a cold voice from beneath their feet. Annabeth and Percy froze and looked at one another. Blood dripped from small cuts on both of them and they were glistening in sweat; but they both knew what they needed to do. So they took each other's hands and walked to the sacrificial alter.

Piper was first to see what Percy and Annabeth were about to do and she yelled for them to stop but they just kept going. Everyone tried to make their way over to their friends but it was pointless they would never make it in time.

They stood on the cold stone staring at one another. "I'm sorry Wisegirl…." Percy said quietly giving Annabeth's hand a squeeze. Annabeth pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Percy" She said as tears sprang to her eyes. "I love you too Annabeth, I was hoping to give this to you one day. Here if we're going to do this I want to know I did everthing I could." He pulled out of her arms and pulled a ring from his pocket. "It's a ring my father gave my mother, Annabeth Chase would you have married me?" he asked slipping the ring on. Annabeth nodded with a watery smile as she touched his cheek. "We'll always be together Seaweed Brain." She said softly as she pulled out her dagger.

Everyone on the battle field froze as the sound of a dagger was being drawn on the altar. The monsters were watching in horror along with the demigods as Percy and Annabeth prepared to kill themselves to save everyone and stop Gaia. "STOP THEM! THEY'LL TAINT THE BLOOD!" Yelled the voice beneath their feet. The monsters surged to the table but a line of battered and a bloodied demigods blacked the path. "You guys are going back to the Underworld." Jason said coldly, and with that the battle picked up, not a single monster breaking through the line of demigods.

Percy and Annabeth watched their friends for a moment, every now and then one of them would turn and yell their names but they didn't pay them any mind. "This is it Annabeth, this is our last stand. I'm glad my last moments will be with you." He said taking her dagger and making a deep long cut on his arm. Annabeth's eyes watered but she nodded and did the same, then she placed her cut over Percy's and their blood slowly began to drip together to the stone beneath. "Hold me." She whispered, watching their mingled blood drip off the side of their entwined arms. Percy pulled her to them and slowly they sank to the ground. She was sitting in his lap, her face buried in his neck; her uncut arm circling his neck so her fingers could tangle in his thick air. He had his head buried at her neck to his free arm firmly around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible.

"Thank you Percy." Annabeth whispered hoarsely lifting her head to look at him. Percy did the same lifting his hand to caress her cheek. "Thank you for being mine." She whispered again running her fingers lovingly through his hair. Percy leaned his forehead against hers Chuckling weakly. "Why are you thanking me Wisegirl? I should be thanking you for keeping me alive all these years." He said with a weak smile. Annabeth pulled away enough to look at him more closely. "We kept each other alive Percy, until now that is." She whispered the last part sadly. Percy shook his head which made him a little light headed. "We'll be together and that's alive enough for me. All I need is you, just wish I hadn't been to Seaweed Brained to see it earlier." He said pulling her in for a light kiss. She chuckled and laid her head back on his shoulder. "Together Percy, always together." She whispered finally as it became harder to breath.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yelled the voice from the ground. They all froze, monsters and demigods alike, to watch as the two drew in their final breaths. The earth shook beneath them with the anger of Gaia she struggled to remain awake and active. The monster ran in all directions leaving the demigods to stare at the bodies of their fallen comrades. Piper and Hazel burst into tears as Nico closed Percy and Annabeth's wide eyes.

"We should bring the bodies with us, everyone will want to give them a proper send off." Whispered Frank as he put an arm around Hazel and pulled her to him as she cried. They all nodded in agreement. Jason lifted Percy's body into his arms and nodded to Frank to get Annabeth, but Frank froze as he was about to touch her. "You don't think Percy will come back to kill me if I pick her up do you?" He asked nervously. Everyone burst into soft laughter, the girls crying lightly. "Yeah he might." Said Jason softly as he made his way out of the stony room, Everyone following behind him. They carried the still forms for the two heroes back to their camp where everyone gathered to send them off, tears fell from everyone as they said a final goodbye to the Son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena; The true Heroes of Olympus

Part


	14. Chapter 14

Part 2

It was hard to say goodbye to their friends, comrades, leaders…it felt like the entire world had gone black. But they had to keep going, Percy and Annabeth wouldn't want them to just stop; they would tell them to go make things better…to build something perminate. "You think they'll try for rebirth?" Piper asked as they rode the elevator up to Olympus. It had be several days since the battle at the stone altar, since they had been witnesses to the death of their friends. The gods had called them in to reward their hard work, but none of them felt much like it. "Only if they can be reborn close enough to find one another again. They'd never want to leave each other's sides." hazel whispered giving Franks hand a squeeze.

The doors opened and the sight of the city glowing in the dark night sky was beautiful. Normally it would have taken their breath away, but not now. They knew the architect that had constructed the buildings, and planned out the streets and gardens; had placed the arches with loving care. She wasn't here anymore the buildings that had once taken their breath away in amazement now made them ache inside. They walked to golden path ways slowly with their heads down, that is until on garden who's entrance was an archway of roses. Piper and Hazel began to cry lightly as they spotted a statue of two young lovers staring at one another. It was Percy and Annabeth in Aphrodite's personal garden of love.

"They were my greatest romance you know? They were meant to fall in love since birth. Sure there were complications along the way, but what great romance is ever simple or easy. I never saw this ending though, I had so many plans for them. They were going to have the perfect ending, happy ever after with children and retirement…but now." Everyone turned to the voice and found the goddess of love, but she wasn't her normal self. She was still gorgeous but it wasn't as glamorous as normal, and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. "Well they're all waiting for you so you better hurry along." She said turing away and disappearing in a puff of pink smoke.

"Well that was odd." Pipr said wiping her eyes as they continued on their way. "Yeah she seemed a bit off…" Leo said as he fiddled with something in one of his many pockets. They all murmured their agreement but fell silent as the entered the throne room and found themselves standing before twelve very large Olympians. They almost didn't notice all the minor gods hiding in the shadows, seems everyone wanted to know what their reward would be.

"Heroes of Olympus, to thank you for your service to the gods we are prepared to grant you each one wish. Which as long as it is within our power to do we will perform." Rang out the clear strong voice of king Zeus. The other gods nodded, only two of them seemed to be unhappy.

Posideon and Athena sat looking coldly at the heroes. Piper, Hazel, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Nico all stood perfectly still; theirs hearts racing. For a moment no one spoke, but then Posideon lifted his head and looked at his brother. "There are demigods not here who also deserve our thanks brother. You can't forget my son!" He sad cooly. " Or my daughter, no other could have achieved what she did!" Athena chimed in boastfully. Zeus rolled his eyes. "Fine we'll build them a statue here on Olympus, now my boy what is it you want?" Zeus asked looking at Jason.

Jason and the others had already talked out what they wanted, and it was all the same things; except Leo and they were happy to let him have his own wish. "Before I say what we want please grant Leo's request." He said firmly. Zeus nodded in annoyance and Leo stepped forward. "I want Calypso's pardon and freedom." He said confidently. The room broke into soft murmurs but Zeus granted the request with a grumble. "Fine we'll release the sea goddess." He mumbled again then turned to his son. Jason stepped forward again as Leo gave a fist punch of victory. "WE all want the same thing; Frank, Piper, Nico, Hazel, and I All want one thing….WE want Percy and Annabeth back." He said the last part softly and the entire room went quiet and cold.

They had discussed at length everything they had each hoped for, that was before the last battle. Hazel was going to ask for her curse to be lifted, as was Frank. Piper and Jason just wanted to live at Camp Half-Blood, in peace. Nico had remained silent saying that what he wanted he already knew he couldn't have. But in the end he said he would wish for every mythomagic card so he could beat Frank at the game. Leo had finally caved and told them about Calypso and his wish; which made all the girls, excluding Annabeth, sigh at the romantic jester. Annabeth had glared at the wall for a while before Percy finally found some way to bring her around. But Percy and Annabeth, like always had wished for something that wasn't just for themselves. They were going to wish for enough time in their lives to make Camp Half-Blood into some place like New Rome. The others had teased them about how they were always trying to plan out a tomorrow where they could be lazy suburb family. But they had just smiled and nodded as they looked at each other with soft smiles.

"All we want is to have our friends back, our family." Piper whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek. "They sacrificed themselves for us, they fell into Tartarus and closed the doors when no one else could have. We want them back because they shouldn't have died." Hazel said giving Frank's hand a squeeze. "Percy and Annabeth have always done everything that was asked of them. They've served you for nearly a decade, throwing themselves in harm's way. They've see their friends die, bore the weight of the world, turned down goddom, and searched for each other even though Percy only knew her name and appearance. If any demigod ever deserved to be given another chance at life, its them." Nico said looking at his father. "Percy helped everyone no matter whether they were his friend or enemies. And I bet Annabeth did too." Frank said slowly

They wanted people brought back from the dead. "Really?! You can ask for anything and this is what you choose?!" Zeus said throwing his hands up in frustration. The room erupted into fights as people took sides on what should be done. The demigods stood still and waited, not paining any mind to the fights all over the room. Finally two thunderous voice broke through the noise. "BROTHER!" "FATHER!" The room died down as everyone turned to the two gods. "Brother this is within out power! You swore to grant their request if we could perform it!" Poseidon yelled manically. Athena stood tall on her throne. "They have been useful Soldiers it would be wise to return them. Though they are often unpredictable they have never faltered in their loyalty." Athena said calmly. "FINE! I'll have the whelp and his girlfriend back!" Zeus yelled snapping his fingers at Hades. Hades grumbled and waved his hand and two bodies appeared on the floor.

The first thing they noticed was the warmth in their bodies again. Then there was the light, it wasn't dark anymore. Percy reached out with eyes shut firmly closed and grasped her hand. "Annabeth…." He mumbled giving her hand a squeeze. "Percy?..." She mumbled in reply putting pressure on his hand. "I think we made it Annabeth." He whispered softly. "Together." She whispered back. "Try again kiddo this is not the underworld." Hades said bitterly. Both of their eyes flew open and they slowly sat up. "If this isn't the underworld then….Olympus?" Percy asked looking around then he spotted the others and stopped. Annabeth followed his gaze and her breath caught in her throat.

"Percy we're not dead…." Annabeth said standing up and looking at her friends. Percy reached over and touched her cheek. "Yeah I'd say we were not dead." Annabeth rolled her eyes then turned to the gods. Zeus just crossed his arms. "There wish granted now get out before I change my mind." He said grumpily. Annabeth turned back to their friends who raced forward and pulled both her and Percy into a hug. "Guess I can still get my happily ever after!" Aphrodite cried happily and the demigods all burst into laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 3

"They should be rewarded as well My Lord Husband." Hera said making the room go still. Hera was a goddess you did not mess with, even if you were another god. "These two preformed far above my exspactation, although being alive is a reward in its own rights its not what they wished for. Therefor they too should be rewarded." Hera said gently and Zeus rolled his eyes. "FINE! I'll reward them as well, though I'm reluctant to offer it again little ungratefull…Percy Jackson and Annbeth Chase for your many" Zeus was cut off as the other gods started chiming in with the word many over and over again. "They didn't help that much." Muttered Ares grumpily. "ENOUGH! Fine your many many MANY deeds for us we are willing to offer, for the last time I might add, Immortality." He said looking pissed off that everyone was pestering him.

The other demigods stood transfixed as they watched their friends. This was a turn of events, they were being offered immortality….again. Percy took Annabeths hand and leaned in and everyone waited while the two whispered. Annabeth did most the talking while Percy nodded his head only answering here and there. Finally they faced Zeus again, this was the moment of truth.

"King Zeus…..before we answer we want to know something . WE want to know what we'll be the gods of?" Percy said looking at Annabeth who nodded in agreement. Zeus tapped his finger to his chin. "Well how about the gods of annoying me?" No one commented. "Fine…Anyone got any ideas." "ME! Let's make them the gods of Cannon OTP's!" Aphrodite said with a squeal. Everyone looked at her in confusion and rolled their eyes. "NO!" Said all the Olypians at once. "I know let's make them Dolphins gods! They can be gods that are dolphins!" cried Mr. D taking a drink of his diet coke. This continued throughout the room until One soft voice rang out.

"I think you should make them the gods of the Camps, they want to make a place for demigods so make them the gods that will do it." Said a soft childlike voice from near the fire. Everyone turned to Lady Hestia who was gently coaxing the coals in the fire. Zeus looked thoughtful and nodded. "I like that, it means I don't have to listen to D whine anymore! Alright you two you'll be the gods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter!" Zeus said like he had thought of it all by himself.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks and then Percy nodded for her to answer. She nodded once and then stepped forward. "Normally we wouldn't except, Immortality isn't something we really care about…" Zeus looked angered but Annabeth continued without hesitation. "But…." She paused and looked back and Percy then looked at all their friends standing next to him. "We've been dreaming of building a place for our kind. A place where we can live happy lives and grow old, where monsters can't hunt us and…we can have families." She whispered the last part giving Percy a sheepish glance. "We, Percy and I, except your offer Lord Zeus because we want to make a better tomorrow for others like us." With that Percy step up to her and put his arm around her waist. Zeus nodded and snapped his fingers.

There was a flash of golden light and suddenly Annabeth's body felt like it was on fire. Her entire being felt like it was burning up, except the part of her Percy's arm was over. She moved and pulled herself to him and the burning faded, his arms wrapping around her instinctively. It seemed like years passed with them in this state, they watched their lives flash on in an endless loop and for a second Annabeth regretted her choice; But Percy giving her a squeeze drove those thoughts away. "Don't let go Wisegirl, together forever can't let you slip away now." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and that's when the burning stopped and she found herself standing once more in the throne room of Olympus.

She pulled away and gasped as she looked Percy over. He was wearing old fasion Roman armor, cape and all, and his body had a golden glow around him. Percy smiled and looked Annabeth over whistled. "Immortality suits you Wisegirl." He said crossing his arms. She was wearing a short Gray greek style dress with light armor over top of it. Her hair was tightly curled and pulled back away from her face but not tied back. Annabeth laughed and put her arms over his neck. "Not bad yourself seaweed Brian." She said teasingly giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now presenting our newest gods of the demigod Camps Percy Jackson and Annabeth…" Annbeth cut Zeus off with a smile. "And Annabeth Jackson; I may as well take your name now Percy since I've already got a ring." She said flashing the silver band with the light blue diamond on it.

Piper and Aphrodite started squealing, Athena looked like she might burn Percy and Alive and Poseidon just laughed. Everyone stopped as Hera stood up and walked to the couple. "Then allow me the honor of marrying you right now. It's the least I can do…" Hera said happily. Annabeth was about to protest but Percy stopped her. "Thanks Lady Hera that's wonderful!" Aphrodite clapped and Annabeth was suddenly in a long white Greecian style dress. Annabeth looked up and the goddess and smiled "Thank you." With that Hera began the ceremony.

"You may kiss the bride Percy." Hera said after a long and very traditional Greek wedding ceremony. Percy kissed Annabeth and then laughed. "You know by mortal standars we aren't even 18 yet!" Percy said suddenly realizing all the changes they had just made. Annabeth shrugged "Maybe but since we can be any age we want now I think we're old enough to be married." Annabeth said teasingly, for a moment stealing Percy's sass. Everyone laughed, but they were also ready for to be done. They all said there good byes and Percy and Annabeth brought everyone back with them to camp. There was still tons of work to do, and everyone was in for a surprise in the morning; but for now they were all just happy to be together again.

Epilog

Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood never came together fully, they were built with different ideals; but they became to best allies for one another the world would ever see…if the world knew of their existence. Percy and Annabeth spent most of the first few years of their godom turning CHB into a place like New Rome. Once they had they moved back and forth between the two, helping to keep the demigods safe. They often went out to find demigods too, life was to boring for them to just stay at camp all the time. They had the privilege of teaching theirs friends children long after they had passed, and no one in either camp would ever forget the names of the seven; Percy made sure of that. Percy and Annabeth had two children of their own; one they named Luke after a lost hero and the other they names Zoe after a lost warrior. Years later people would still whisper their story, of how a boy met a girl and his whole life changed. Of how they fell into Tartarus and fought the giants ; of their death and return as gods. Because they were a testament to Demigods everywhere….They were the hero's that made it where everyone else could have a …Happily Ever After…..hopefully at least


End file.
